Sunshine in My Soul: A Rumbelle Fanfic
by Wickedlovely01
Summary: Today is Belle's birthday, and Rumplestiltskin takes her out for a picnic


**A/N: This was supposed to be a story about a picnic, but I changed it a bit, making it into a birthday picnic! Yay for orignality! I spent like the whole morning writing thing. Did you notice I put beauty in the beast this story? I think I did a couple of times actually... Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND THE WORDS! Anyways RUMBELLE FIVEEVER!**

* * *

Sunshine in My Soul: A Rumbelle Fanfic

There was very little Rumplestiltskin would do for Belle. He would be patient with her questions and answer them as he deemed fit. He would stand up for her when people bullied her about staying with him, and he would always take time to be with her, to make up for the 28 years she was locked away from him. Now that Belle was free, Rumplestiltskin was a new and improved man, and though most of the people he made deals with hated his guts, their children could stand him. Henry and Grace, two of the kids in Storybrooke, came and talked to him on the weekends. That was all thanks to Belle. Rumple wanted to do something nice for her today. It was her birthday and he had gotten her a book called "The Sword in the Stone." She loved it so much but could only read it at the library, so Rumple got it and wrapped it up for her, brand new.

He now stood in the kitchen, preparing their lunch. It was 10:30, and at noon, Rumple would get Belle off of work and take her up into the enchanted forest by the well to have a picnic. He cut the sandwiches into triangles and put them into baggies. He put the chocolate covered strawberries into a container. He smiled, today was going to be perfect, he could feel it in his bones. He taped a rose on the book with a note. The note said:

_My dearest Belle,_

_Today is your birthday, and I wanted to do something nice for you. I'm to afraid to say it out loud, so I thought I'd write it down. Thank you! You have given me so many opportunities in this life that I didn't have. You make my life whole and complete and you have let me into your life with forgiveness and love, and for that I am not worthy of your love . Happy birthday, love, because you deserve it. I also want to say I love you, though I say that to you all the time, but I think you need to hear it again and again and again until the day you die. But I do love you, even though sometimes I chose magic over you, I regret it later when your mad at me. I actually love you more than magic, if you can believe that. I love you I love you I love you. I can't say it enough. I love you! You are wonderful, happy birthday again, darling._

_Yours now and forever,_

_Rumplestiltskin_

Rumplestiltskin was ready to go. He tucked the picnic basket under his arm, put the presents on top carefully and walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind him. He didn't get into his car, because Belle and him preferred walking to driving. It gave them more time to talk, and they never got tired of each other's voices and always had new ideas to chat about. They didn't gossip about other fairy tale characters, they mostly talked about themselves.

Ah! The library. The pale building stands alone, right by the edges of town and that's where Rumplestiltskin is headed. His shoes click on the cobblestone streets merrily. If he wanted to, he'd tap dance right there because that's how happy he was. He opened up the library door, the hinges creaking. Rumple would get someone to fix that for Belle, though she insisted she didn't mind, but he knew she did, she was just to nice to admit it. He couldn't exactly sneak up on Belle, which was his original plan and present a rose to her. So his plan B was just to give her the flower. She turned to see her new visitor.

Her mahogany curls poured down her back like a beautiful waterfall, glistening in the sunlight. Her deep blue eyes gave the impression that she was made of water, which she was, 28 years in a mental institute made a person quite fragile as water, and as breakable as a vase. She wore a plum purple dress that brushed her slender knees. Her skin looked softer than satin just by looking at it, but Rumple knew it was ten times softer touching it. She wore black flats with bows at the end. Her neck supported an intricate shimmering diamond necklace that winked when the light hit it. Rumple stole it long ago from his deceased wife, but Belle didn't need to know that, because she had never asked. If she asked, he would tell her truthfully. Belle looked more beautiful than words can describe. Her red lips curved into a smile, showing her blinding white teeth.

"Hi Rumple!" Belle said, clearly excited.

Now Rumplestiltskin smiled, happy that Belle was ecstatic. "Hello darling. Do you mind if I take you away from work today? Or is your job more important than spending time with me?" He said, the last part jokingly, he knew he met more to her than books, or at least, he _hoped_ he was. He handed her the rose, and she sniffed it, smiling that wonderful joy again.

Belle thought about it for a second, weighing the options. Rumple or work, Rumple or work. She chose Rumple without really thinking.

"I chose you." She said, grabbing the keys to the bookstore and locking it as they walked out, the happiest couple in all of Storybrooke, maybe in all of the world. "Where are we going?" Belle asked.

Rumple chuckled. "It's a surprise, Belle, I can't tell you." He said, kissing the top of her head.

The sky was cloudy overhead, just like it was almost everyday in Maine. That was unfair, Rumple thought. Belle should have a sunny birthday. The two people of Storybrooke walked out of town, with nobody looking. They either didn't care or were at work and at school, not knowing where the two people where going. Rumplestiltskin and Belle hopped over rocks and tree stumps. They ran up hills and rushed down them, happy to be with one another at last. But the fun ended because they had reached the well that Belle had regained her memory at.

"Here we are, Belle." Stated Rumple, opening the picnic basket and laying before them a checkered red and white blanket. He motioned for Belle to sit down, and after she did, he sat down opposite her, so he could gaze into her gorgeous face for the time being. He passed her a sandwich, and some chocolate straw berries. "Happy birthday, Belle."

"Oh, Rumple, this is amazing! Thank you so much!" Belle almost screamed with delight. Rumple laughed with amusement. Her reaction was priceless and he loved it.

"Your welcome darling." Said Rumple to his Belle. He smiled as she ate her sandwich.

They laughed and talked. At one point they were even covered in chocolate from a chocolate strawberry war Belle decided she wanted to throw for Rumple as a thank you. They washed off in the well beside them, Rumplestiltskin letting Belle go first because it was her birthday and that was what he had always done, being a gentleman. The afternoon dozed lazily on, as slowly as possible for Belle and Rumplestiltskin. Rumple's presents were in the bottom of the dark, cool basket. He was going to give them to her right after they finished eating, but decided to wait because Belle was so overjoyed it looked like one more surprise was going to make her explode. When Belle suggested a walk in the forest, Rumple all but agreed, as he had done in the past and would continue doing in the future.

"Rumple," Belle said his name after walking in silence after a while, their hands entwined like branches.

"Hmm?" Rumple had his eyes closed, but he was hanging on to Belle's every word. It was his own personal heaven.

"When's your birthday?" The question she had asked caught Rumplestiltskin off guard. He opened his eyes and stopped walking. He leaned against a tree, thinking long and hard. When was his birthday? He honestly didn't remember. He didn't celebrate it for so long, it had slipped from his memory centuries ago.

"I-I can't remember, Belle. I don't have one." He told her the truth.

Belle pondered this question, and believed him after a while. She smiled all of the sudden. "Well, then you can share mine with me." She said.

"Ok." He grinned back at her. Today was his birthday too.

"I need to get you a present…" Belle said, more to herself than to Rumple. She faced him, looking into his dark eyes, tides of confusion washing over her face.

"No, you don't Belle, just being with you is-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Belle pulled on his blood red tie, leaning him towards her height, and kissed him, not letting go of the tie. They embraced tightly, making up for all the birthdays Rumplestiltskin had missed in his life. This kiss also made up for the 28 years Belle had been imprisoned and missed her birthday, and made up for all the birthdays in between. The sun came out and shined on them, turning them into golden statues. The light was streaming through the trees while they kissed. Belle never let her grip go on Rumple's tie until they pulled away, sucking in the air around them.

"Come on, we should head back, I've got presents for you too." Said Rumple, and they practically skipped back to their picnic area, which was bathed in sunlight, just like they were kissing.

They sat down, Belle leaning on Rumple's shoulder, happy and content. Rumple reached in and grabbed the book, the note, and the rose. He handed it to her, and Belle's eyes opened wide, her blue eyes welling with tears of joy.

"Oh Rumple! Thank you thank you thank you!" She cried, and wrapped her arms around him after seeing "The Sword in the Stone." Rumple sighed and rested his chin on top of his beloved Belle's head. He kissed it.

"There's a note too, Belle." He whispered in her ear after a while. She read it, and silent tears spilled down her cheeks in joy, She loved her present, Rumple knew that.

"Rumplestiltskin," Belle whispered, so only he could hear her. "This is so thoughtful." She kissed him again, this time twilight fading in upon them, the fireflies coming out. They pulled away again, their foreheads touching. They smiled at each other. "Thank you." Belle smiled.

"Your welcome, darling, I love you." Said Rumplestiltskin. He was close to tears too, but if he cried, then Belle would cry more, and he didn't want that. He changed the subject to her book. "Do you want to read?" He asked.

"You can read it first, it's your birthday present too." She said, handing him the book. He pushed it away.

"No, Belle, you have it. But if you want, you can read it to me, deal?" He said. He was one for making deals, but this one was his all time favorite deal.

Belle thought it over. "Deal."

Belle sat in Rumplestiltskin's lap, holding the book open so they could both see. Rumple wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He laid his head one more time on her head. This birthday was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you see the beauty and the beast thingies? Please review it makes my day sunshiny!**


End file.
